Sleep Aid
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: It starts when Loki enters his room, when it's clear that Tony is too wound up from the stress of everything in his life.


Warnings: D/s situation, mild bondage, pain play and masochism, and sexual situation

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers

Authoress note: This just something I wrote quickly the other night because it was stuck in my mind. There's no real plot or anything so, you know.

- - o0o - -

Tony stood at attention, shuddering as Loki's long, cool fingers swept over his neck. There was a burning in his veins, a burn that threatened to engulf him and Loki's touch just made it hotter. His entire body ached with exhaustion, with urge to sleep, but Tony knew he couldn't sleep until this was over. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until this was over. The tension in his body was overwhelming.

"Kneel," Loki commanded. He didn't say it in a loud or harsh voice or one with any particular care, but the tone of it made Tony's legs go weak and he found himself getting to his knees anyway. It was better than the twenty minutes of standing Loki made him do and it would be better for Tony in the long run. He was currently naked, knees spread apart on the carpet like how Loki liked them to be and his wrists were held behind his back by some sort of magic.

He didn't dwell on it, not when Loki was looking at him with that smugly superior expression. His cock hung heavy between his legs (and Christ, Loki had barely even touched him yet) and he grew impatient for the next command. He needed it, like he needed the burn to evaporate, like he needed all the tension in his limbs and muscles to disappear.

The silence was unnerving and crept up his spine like a cold chill

"Please," he gasped, voice thick, when it became apparent that Loki was being content just to watch him squirm. Loki frowned and brought his hand to Tony's jaw, bruising in his hold.

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

Tony shook his head, while he secretly felt relief that Loki was at least touching him. His bruises were better than nothing and he must have leaned into it, because Loki snatched his hand away with a disgusted look.

"What is it Anthony? You cannot find pleasure in a typical way, so you become wanton for pain?"

"Yes, sir," Tony answered honestly, because it wasn't like they both didn't know that. He hissed when Loki grabbed a handful of his dark hair and yanked it back and oh, that felt so wonderful. The pain was shooting heat through his veins, directly to his cock which throbbed at the contact.

"Does this please you, my little pain-slut?" Loki said in a venomous way that made Tony shiver. He wasn't supposed to answer in the affirmative, but he knew he would be punished either way. It excited him, how Loki could pretend-hate his perverse kinks so much.

"Yes, sir."

He was slapped. His cheek throbbed at the impact and the heat made his dick twitch, leaking. God, if Loki was going to be like this the whole time, he would be wet and sobbing in no time. He had a feeling this was Loki's plan.

"You're pathetic," he hissed, and brought his boot up to Tony's cock, which was magnificently hard, purple at the head and ramrod straight. Loki pressed his boot against it and it took all of Tony's strength to not buck into it, but it was difficult. It hurt so much, between the pressure and how hard he was from it and he was leaking, honest-to-god dripping on Loki's pristine shoes.

"You're probably so eager, you could come like this. Is that right, slut?"

"Yes, sir," Tony repeated, with his voice caught in his throat. It was too difficult to think with all of that delicious pressure against him and Loki was right, he could probably come like this, with his muscles and cock straining, his heart beating so rapidly it felt like the arc reactor could pop out of his chest. He couldn't believe how hard he was and how nothing had even happened yet.

Loki shifted his foot and pressed the flat of the boot lightly against Tony's balls and Tony keened. He shut his eyes, which were filling with dampness, as the pain and pleasure shot through his body like an electric shock. His cock twitched hard and it leaked again, so eager. He was wet, his dick was already shining with his precum and he needed so much more.

"P-please sir," he begged, for more pressure where he needed it.

"No," Loki said icily and put more pressure on his boot. It made an unbelievable tightness wind in Tony's gut, his cock throbbed and spurted more precum, and the fact that Loki wouldn't touch him, not really, frustrated him more than anything. His thigh muscles were burning, straining so hard to not grind into Loki's touch

"I need—" he began, voice broken, "Please sir. Just touch me. Fuck me. Anything. I'll make it good, I promise. I'll make you feel so good, please just let me—"

He gasped sharply as Loki put more pressure on it. He was babbling at this point, so close to where he needed to be, but so far, and his mind clawed with want. He wasn't aware of anything but what he wanted, how hard he was, and the pressure against his balls.

"—and I will. I'll be so good, I'll be your toy, your servant, just come on, touch me and I'll—"

"No."

At this point, Tony was sobbing with frustration and pent up need. He didn't even realize he was doing it. He was so close, he just needed Loki to touch him, he needed Loki to give the command and he would do anything. He looked up, teary-eyed to see Loki staring back with that blank expression with a thin layer of disgust.

"If I let you come, will you stop your sniveling?"

"Yes," Tony sobbed, "please, anything, just please let me come."

"Alright then. Come for me."

Tony came with a yell, surprised at his body's own draw-string like response. He surged through it, thighs trembling as euphoria climbed through him and his eye lids suddenly became weary, but the game hadn't ended yet. He came all over Loki's boot.

"Lick it," Loki commanded, "Lick it clean," and Tony was grateful for the opportunity to do something for the other. He knelt down, as uncomfortable as it was with his hands behind his back and his legs spread apart so spaciously, but he ignored the burn to lap up his own come. The heat wasn't completely gone and flared up at the action, but Tony was mostly satiated and he was pleased when he finished cleaning.

"Kneel back up."

Tony did, and it was like a weight lifted from him when Loki, who remained completely un-aroused the entire time, touched his cheek and murmured, "Good job, pet."

The bonds disappeared from his wrists and Tony's entire body sagged as he leaned into Loki's touch. He almost felt like smiling, if he wasn't so exhausted. Loki helped him put his boxers back on (Tony would be ashamed, but his body felt like a newborn calf and he could barely stand on his own) and get him into his own bed. Tony practically sank down into the mattress and JARVIS automatically dimmed the lights.

Loki didn't join him, never would, and said nothing as he left, but that was okay. This was a game, a partnership of sorts, and if Tony happened to be able to sleep without suffering a nightmare afterwards, well, it simply was an added benefit to their sessions.


End file.
